


Lance deserved better for himself

by Belzime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Conversations, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belzime/pseuds/Belzime
Summary: Entirely self-indulgent AU headcanon of how Lance should have responded to Allura suddenly deciding she loved him After years of rejection in space (cough after sh*t went sideways with Lotor cough) and turned Lance into a rebound. (Allura deserved better too. But so does Lance.)





	Lance deserved better for himself

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I wrote this on my phone?

  He was at the top of his game, massive bouquet of irises in his hand. He checked his appearance on his phone screen one last time, surveying tanned skin and blue eyes. He looked his best because today was just that important. Today he was going to tell her that he loved her. And she would believe it.

Sure, Lance had told Allura before. Making dinner here, shopping for shoes there, every time he had the chance. And she never believed him  
"oh Lance, you're such a good friend. I love you like a brother. " - - she never took him seriously. Brushed him off with "you're funny, Lance." Made it into a joke.

But he was serious. And as Lance climbed the stairs, walked down the hall, rounded the corner to Allura's apartment he KNEW today would be the day--

"Mh, Lotor" she sighed, head thrown back against the door to her apartment, neck attached to a man with stardust hair. "not in the hallway, please. Wait till we get inside"

Lance watched as he took the keys from her hand and turned the knob.  
They disappeared into the apartment.

He slipped back down the stairs at a run.  
He was down and out before he'd even noticed, knocking right into someone as he slammed through the stairwell door, shoulder scraping chopped paint off the old frame and crashing into the man about to be headed up the stairs.

"Sorry!" Lance scrambled to his feet, jumping to help the man up, "Are you okay?"

The man didn't accept his hand, half glaring through long black bangs, "yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good... Sorry again" Lance turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," his victim said, "your flowers" he shifted uncomfortably, motioned towards where they lay slightly battered on white tile.

Lance considered them for a moment as he collected them before handing them to the stranger, "Here," he said, "I don't need them anymore"

As he continued towards his destination of home or Hunk and a dive bar to drown his sorrows in familiarity, he nearly missed when the stranger said, "camelias".

  
"Sorry, what?"Lance turned to see the man cradling the bouquet to himself, trying to hide the faintest pink on his cheeks.

  
"I prefer camellias. Red ones. Next time you should give me those."

Lance ran a hand through his mop of brown hair and looked the other man up and down. He seemed like he was in his 20's, waaay too pretty for his own good, impossible tanzanite eyes sitting just above the faintest pink and a constipated cross between a small smile and a scowl. He was about Lances height, good frame, lean but he'd put money on muscule hidden beneath the cropped red jacket. The man had an ass that filled out his jeans from the side.... mullet aside, he was stunning.

"I'm Lance"he grinned extending his hand.  
"Keith"

—--------two months later—-----  
"... And the worst part is he thinks I didn't know, said it was for a bigger cause than him and me." Allura trailed off, "honestly I have no idea what I see in him, the cheating bastard."

  
"So what did you do, lura?" Lance asked, shoveling the last hits of ice cream into his mouth.

  
"I dropped him on his ass so hard he's going to feel it for a week at least." she growled, "I can't believe he cheated on me."

  
"You'll be fine, Lura." Lance grinned," you always bounce back. But if you need anything let me know". He got up off the couch and kissed the top of her head as he passed, "seriously. Anything at all. I gotta get going, but you know I'm here for you."

  
"Lance" she called "you could...stay the night? "  
"sorry princess," he grinned," I got somewhere to be. "

\------

"Lance, we haven't hung out in forever. Come on. Shopping. Just the two of us."  
"Lance let's go to the movies, just you and me."  
"Lance, lets go to that restaurant. The one you're always telling me about?"

Allura had been calling and texting practically non-stop. She'd been more tactile than usual, clinging and cuddling in a way Lance hadn't ever expected her to. She'd even flirted with him last time he'd seen her. It was... Weird. Nice. But weird.

But, Lance had bigger things to worry about as he climbed the stairs in her apartment building, bouquet cradled securely in his arms, careful not to crumple it or wrinkle his blue dress shirt. He rounded the familiar corner and started towards Allura's place when her door opened. Out she stepped, pink dress with a killer sweetheart neckline and hair waterfalling down her back. She beamed at him.

  
"Lance! Your timing is perfect! I was just about to see if you wanted to go to dinner."  
He stopped just a few feet from her and opened his mouth to reply.

  
"Oh, Lance, you shouldn't have. Flowers? That's lovely" she beamed, making to take the bouquet from him when he held a hand up between them.

  
"Wait."he started," Allura, I'm sorry but these aren't for you, and I can't go to dinner with you. I have plans."

  
"I don't understant." her face twisted up in confusion, "I thought this is what you wanted. I though I was what you wanted."

  
"You are....well, you were." Lance scrubbed a hand over his face, "I've moved on, Allura."

  
"But you're what I want Lance." Allura stepped forward. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "That thing with Lotor made me realize how important you are. How what I've really needed is someone who'll be there for me and stay beside me unconditionally. Someone open and caring and genuinely funny. Lance, I realize now that what I want is you."

  
"Listen, Allura." Lance sighed, a patiently mourned sort of puff leaving him, "I loved you. For so many years, I loved you. You shot me down every time. I finally got the message. Allura, you don't want me. I'm not chasing after you anymore and you miss that. You're missing Lotor and you just want someone. But I refuse to be your rebound. You mean too much to me to do that and ruin what we have, an amazing friendship.

  
"You don't want me, Allura. Please don't insult me by insisting that you do. I've moved on and I honestly think you should too so we can get back to being besties and having fun."

  
"Lance, I..." she began

  
There was a click behind them followed by, "Lance?"

  
"Keith!" Lance's face lit up as he side stepped Allura, "these are for you, babe."

  
Keith accepted the bouquet, trying to manage the blush and grin lighting ip his face, "theyre beautiful."

  
Lance slung an arm around Keith and pulled him in for a hug and a quick peck to the top of his head, "Keith, this is Allura. My best friend. Lura, this is Keith. My boyfriend. We're celebrating our two month anniversary today."

  
"its a pleasure to meet you, Keith" she smiled thinly.

  
"You too!" Keith beamed." I've heard so much about you!"

  
Allura took him in, burgundy buttondown, leather jacket, stylized ponytail. She smiled at him and extended her hand to return the shake, "I'm afraid you'll have to tell me how you met. I haven't heard and I'm dying to know."

  
"Its kind of a funny story, actually."keith grinned, "Lance just showed up one day and handed me some Irises out of the blue."

  
Allura's eyebrow quirked upward, "Did he, now?"

  
Keith nodded, "Mmhm. Who wouldn't ask out a guy like that, right?" Keith turned back to Lance, "I'm gonna put these in some water, babe. You guys can talk. We'll get going when I get back. It was nice to meet you, Allura!"

  
"I'm sure we'll see each other again, being neighbors and all." she waved as he disappeared back into his home. "So, irises?"

  
"Well..." Lance rubbed the back of his head, "those were for you but you were, uh. A little occupied. With Lotor."

  
"Hmm." she hummed. "I suppose you really have moved on."

  
"Lura." He sighed,"I'll always love you. You're my best friend, and you'll always be important to me. But--"

  
"But you've got Keith now," she finished for him, "He seems nice, Lance. I hope he doesn't break your heart." She placed a hand on his cheek, " Tell him I said if he does, I'll set his flat on fire."

  
"Wouldnt dream of it." was Keith's reply as he passed the threshold and locked the door.

  
"Good." Allura nodded, "Take care of him" she said, walking into her own apartment.

  
"You okay?" keith asked as he wrapped Lance in a hug.

  
Lance smiled down at him, "Never better. Let's get going,"


End file.
